Tell Me
by IJuna
Summary: Thor is breaking up with Jane. But for who? Thor won't tell, but Loki want's to know Thorki/Thunderfrost one-shot. Smut warning!


"Loki, I can't." Thor protested, trying to push Loki away. They were both were shirtless, Thor being the more muscular of the two while Loki, was tone but lean. Loki was all up on Thor, and no matter how much Thor loved it he was rejecting it. "Yes you can." Loki insisted, kissing Thor sloppily since Thor was at times rejecting them and accepting them. "I haven't broken up with Jane yet." Thor admitted. Loki just smirked and kissed him on the cheek, "Why are you breaking up with her?"

"I want someone else. Someone I wanted for a long time." Thor admitted. Loki took his time now to make out with Thor, and between kisses talk, "Who is this 'someone?'" Thor groped Loki's ass but protested, "I can't tell you now." Loki seductively smiled and ran his hands down Thor's chest, "How about now?" Thor protested. Loki started to grope Thor's bulge which continued to grow, "Tell me Thor."

"Loki, I can't." Thor groaned. Loki smiled and unzipped Thor's pants. Thor's hard, throbbing cock immediately stood at attention. "It's not nice to keep secrets brother." Loki cooed, spitting on his hand before using it to rub it up and down his brother's hard cock. Thor couldn't help but lowly moan as his brother's thin hand stroked him. "Should I start guessing? Is it that warrior chick?" Loki questioned, spitting right on Thor's cock. The blonde tried to hold back his groans but continued to fail, "N-no." Loki played with Thor's tip with his thumb as he thought, "Maybe it's that flower girl you always seem to be staring at. Oh! Is it the daughter of that blacksmith?" Loki was having too much fun teasing Thor while he tried to guess.

Thor shook his head, holding his lips together. Loki leaned down and whispered seductively in the blonde's ear, "Or is it just that scandalous that you don't want anyone beside you and that person?" Thor couldn't help but let his moans out now, he could just imagine his brother's eyes piercing him, just looking at him. They were seductive, dark, and almost erotic. Loki straddled his brother and looked into his lust filled, crystal blue eyes. They were just as Thor imagined, piercing green, deadly and so erotic.

Thor ran his fingers into Loki's dark locks and pulled him down into a deep kiss. "That's much better." Loki said smirking. Loki sat up, reaching behind him to stroke his brother's cock. I like seeing you like this Thor." Loki said smiling, "Throbbing hard for me, bet that person you like will be so jealous when they hear how much you loved it when I played with your cock." Loki smirked; he was going to try every way to get this out of Thor. Thor finally decided it was his turn to get pay back on Loki for "torturing" him. He unzipped Loki's pants and started to stroke his hard cock. Loki groaned, and took Thor's wrists and pinned them above his head. "No no~ You aren't doing the touching, I am." Loki teased grinning.

"Tell me Thor. Or do I have to put it in?" Loki threatened Thor. Thor still refused to tell. Loki smirked, "Then you leave me no choice." Loki went down from his straddle to between Thor's legs. Loki licked his fingers and started to finger his brother loosening his hole, then he licked his fingers and lubricated his hole. "Last chance to admit it Thor." Loki cooed, rubbing his tip against his brother's entrance. Thor shook his head, stubborn wasn't he? Loki smiled,

"if you insist." Loki then started to slide inside Thor. Thor sighed out a moan, as if he was holding his breath. As Loki started to thrust he leaned down to whisper in Thor's ear, "You had so many opportunities to tell me Thor." Thor continued to moan and groan, he gripped onto Loki's back. As the night continued, once they finished, Loki and Thor were curled up together. Thor whispered to Loki, " It's you, Loki." Loki tiredly looked up to Thor, "I knew. I just wanted you to say it." Thor smiled and chuckled, "You sneak." Loki smiled snd gave Thor a kiss, "I love you." Loki mumbled before curling back up. Thor kissed back and wrapped an arm around his brother and mumbled, "I love you too."


End file.
